Wherever You Will Go
by Kasumi Rose
Summary: Leaving someone you love is never easy, but what does Yami think when it happens to him? A songfic to The Calling's Wherever You Will Go. Warning: Spoiler for the Ceremonial Duel and YYxY shounen ai


He stared up at the full moon as the barge sailed lazily down the river. Yami gazed out over the moonlit water. Everything seemed to glow with silver light. His eyes clouded with thought and the veiw was forgotten.

'My last night,' he thought wistfully

'Mou hitori no boku?' A little voice called

The spirit turned toward the little boy beside him.

'Yes, aibou?'

'Are you alright?' Yugi asked

Yami looked at those wide innocent eyes.

'I'm fine, aibou,' he answered

He smiled to make it more convincing. Then Yami chuckled mischievously and began to tickle his little light. Yugi squirmed as Yami held him and they both fell to the deck laughing. Yami smiled it was better not to think about the parting right then. They both stood and Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou protectively. Yugi leaned backed into the pharaoh. The moment was so peaceful, Yami found himself wishing it could last forever. Then a cold breeze blew by them. Yugi shivered and Yami held his aibou tighter.

"It's late. You should get to bed," He suggested

Yugi agreed and they both walke back to their room. Yugi changed into his pajamas and crawled under the covers. He lay in the darkness thinking for a minute.

"Mou hitori no boku?"

"Yes, aibou?"

"If you lose tomorrow, we'll still meet again someday right?"

Yugi was facing away, other wise he might have noticed Yami look towards the stars wistfully. He wrapped his arms around his hikari.

"Of course Aibou," he answered

He turned back. Yugi was already asleep with a soft smile on his face. Yami sighed.

"The truth is aibou. I have no idea, but I hope I can always stay near you,"

He kissed his hikari on the forehead. Laying there he seemed so innocent and fragile. The hour was a good one for fanciful thoughts. Yami began to wonder who would watch over his aibou if he should lose the ceremonial duel. Who would comfort Yugi on stormy nights? Who would stay up with Yugi when he was sick? Who would play with Yugi in the snow? Who would make Yugi pancakes every Saturday? Who would love his aibou and make him happy once Yami had left?

'Who will love me and keep me pure?' Yami wondered

_So lately been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love _

_To light the shadows on your face_

Life was hard and being the 'King of Games' was dangerous.

"Ra, if I do leave will he be strong enough without me?" Yami asked

The stars simply winked giving Yami no answer or solace. Yami sighed. In his sleep Yugi looked so innocent and gentle. Yami laid down and put his hand over Yugi's.

"Near you always," he whispered to his sleeping aibou

Then he closed his eyes and fell into the puzzle.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own_

_If I could then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

With a heavy heart and a mind full of thoughts Yami could not sleep. Yami wandered through the dark halls of his spirit room. He lifted his puzzle and looked down at it lost in thought.

'Maybe there is a way to come back,' he hoped to himself.

'I'll just have to keep looking for it. All I want is to be there for him, to protect him- to love him. If I have to go tomorrow please let there be someone who can bring me back.'

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you _

_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave should fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

* * *

The sunlight glistened on the Millennium puzzle. Yugi and Yami both yawned softly and rubbed their eyes. The puzzle flashed. Yami watched quietly as his aibou packed. Overcome with sadness, Yami hugged his aibou close.

"Yami are you all right?" Yugi asked

"Yes, I'm fine aibou," he answered, "good luck today,"

"You too," Yugi replied.

Then there was a flash and Yami had control of the body. He swung the duffle over his shoulder and walked out to meet his friends and his destiny.

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love _

Yami watched as his three gods disappeared in a shower of light. His aibou had done it. A myriad of emotions welled up his heart. He was surprised at the move. He was also sad because his aibou was going to win and he would have to leave. Near the top of his heart though was an overwhelming pride.

'You've done it, Yugi. You've surpassed me,' he thought

He drew the next card.

'Whatever happens now, my heart will always be with you. I will always hope for your happiness, and I will always love you.' Yami placed the card on the duel disk and focused his thoughts on the duel.

"My move,"

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on _

_In your heart and your mind_

_I'll stay with you for all of time_

Yami held his crying aibou in his arms. His aibou was crying because he had won. Yami looked into those amethyst eyes and bit back his own tears. He had to be strong now for both their sakes.

"Shh now, Dry your tears. I'm very proud of you, Yugi. You've gotten so strong. Remember this is our fate. You're going to have to go on.

"But you're leaving me," he sniffed

"No, I'm not. You'll carry me in your heart and mind. I'll always be with you as long you remember me. I'm your other half- we can't be separated. I love you," Yami kissed his hikari one last time. Yugi pulled him close.

"I love you too,"

_If I could, then I would _

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

The door began to open and the Millenium Items sank away into the sand. A warm white light shined into the dark tomb beckoning Yami to walk towards it. His friends were shouting parting messages of eternal friendship. Yami smiled at them. This time he would take good care of his memories. So he would always remember these wonderful people who had befriended him. Most of all he would remember the little boy named Yugi whom he loved so much. Even as he stood before the door to the afterlife, Yami still wished he could go back- go back so he could have just a little more time with his aibou. Yami walked toward the light and saw the faces of his priests and Siamun. They opened their arms to welcome him to eternal bliss.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

* * *

Yugi walked to school on the first day of senior year. Anzu was in front grumbling about idiot boys. Jounouchi and Honda were in the middle of a shoving fight behind Anzu. Yugi walked behind them sweat-dropping at their antics. Then Yugi sensed something and turned to look behind him.

"What's the matter, Yug?" Joey asked noticing he had stopped.

"Hmm, oh nothing," the little teenager answered

He smiled and rushed ahead to catch up with his friends.

"Always near you," he thought

An angel with large white wings, tri-colored hair, and wine red eyes smiled as he watched the teen catch up to his friends.

"That's right, aibou, always near you,"

The End

I don't own Yu-gi-oh and the song is "Wherever You Will Go," by a band called The Calling. I've always loved this song. Geez this turned into a pile of angst and fluff. All I wanted was to make a songfic for one of my favorite songs. The last episode had a very different mood and theme. Yami was confident he would win and the episode was about Yugi becoming stronger and living his life without Yami. I warped that entirely. Yami's sure he's going to lose, and I made it about Yugi and Yami always needing each other. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Any questions, comments, or concerns can be sent to my e-mail.

If you liked this one check out my other YamixYugi songfic; Heaven's Not Enough. It could almost be a sequel to this one. Just click the penname link and scroll down.

Submit Review Report Possible Abuse Add Story to Favorites Add Author to Favorites Add Author to Author Alert Add Story to C2 Archive


End file.
